Left Behind
by Misha
Summary: Song fic. Lex's thoughts as Clark leaves for the last time.


Left Behind   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I totally do not own any of the characters of Smallville (though I wish I owned Lex!), they belong to a lot of people with more money than me. I am not making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- Just a short, angsty Clex song fic, set to Phil Collins' "Against All Odds". I don't know what possessed me to write this, I guess I just thought the song fit. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Rating- PG-13 

Pairing- Clark/Lex 

Spoilers- Nothing really. 

Archive- Wherever, just tell me first.   


* * *

_How can I just let you walk away Just let you leave without a trace ? When I stand here taking every breath With you, ooh ooh You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Lex watched Clark turn and go, willing him to stop. 

He couldn't let him go. 

Clark was the other half of his soul, the good half. The person who kept him sane. Clark was the only person besides his mother who had ever had faith in him. Who had ever really looked for the real Lex, buried deep inside. 

How could Lex let that person walk out of his life? 

The person that he loved so much. 

_How can you just walk away from me When all I can do is watch you leave 'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain And even shared the tears_

He watched Clark leave and hated the fact that was all that he could. 

He wondered how Clark could leave. How he could walk away from everything. 

They had shared so much over the years. They had been best friends and lovers. Through good moments and the bad. 

It seemed wrong that Clark was ending it so simply. That he was able to walk out without even looking back. 

_You're the only one who really knew me at all So take a look at me now 'Cause there's just an empty space There's nothing left here to remind me Just the memory of your face_

Lex looked around him. 

There was no real reminders of Clark anywhere in the apartment. At least nothing that would hint at their true relationship. 

Mostly because it had been easier to keep it secret. 

After all, when it began, Clark was underage and Lex was too public a person. And the time to make their love public never came. 

So they kept it secret, which meant that all Lex had to remind him of Clark was his memories. 

Everything else was just empty space where Clark had once been. _Ooh take a look at me now _

'Cause there's just an empty space And you coming back to me is against the odds And that's what I've got to face 

Lex knew that Clark wasn't coming back. He knew the other man well enough to know that once he made up his mind, that was that. 

It was over. 

They were over. 

After six years Clark Kent had walked out of his life for good. 

Lex had to face that. 

_I wish I could just make you turn around Turn around and see me cry There's so much I need to say to you So many reasons why_

There was so much Lex wanted to say to Clark. 

So many excuses. Yes, what he had done was wrong, but... It wasn't that big of deal. Not really. 

But it was to Clark. 

Yet, Lex knew that that wasn't the only reason. Just the excuse. Clark wanted out and nothing Lex could say would stop him. 

Still he wished that he had chance. That he could pour his heart out just once. 

Growing up with Lionel had taught Lex to be reserved, even with Clark, so he never expressed the true depth of his feelings for the younger man. 

Now, if only he had the chance... 

But he didn't. 

_You're the only one who really knew me at all So take a look at me now 'Cause there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me Just the memory of your face Now take a look at me now 'Cause there's just an empty space But to wait for you, is all I can do And that's what I've got to face_

Lex wondered what was left of him without Clark. 

He felt empty, hollow. Clark had been everything good in his life. 

What would happen to him now? 

He didn't know. 

All he knew was how much he noticed Clark's absence. 

And that there was nothing he could do. It was all up to Clark. 

Lex hated that. Hated it when things were out of control. 

Especially when he knew that Clark wasn't coming back. 

_Take a good look at me now 'Cause I'll still be standing here And you coming back to me is against all odds Is the chance I've got to take Take a look at me now..._

A part of Lex wanted to stay there, wait to see if Clark changed his mind. 

But his pride wouldn't let him. 

Besides, Lex was a careful gambler. He only took the risk when the odds were in his favour. And this time, this time he knew that the odds were all against him. 

So, he was just left standing there, debating his next move. 

In one moment he made his decision. 

He knew that Clark wasn't coming back, so he made the decision that he knew was right for him to make. He decided that if he couldn't have Clark, then he'd have the next best thing... 

Vengeance. 

The End 


End file.
